<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Obliviate by ekatsim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264403">Obliviate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekatsim/pseuds/ekatsim'>ekatsim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Backstory slowly revealed, Betrayal, Cheating, Dark, Dark Voldemort, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Evil Voldemort (Harry Potter), Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Narcissa Black Malfoy, Good Rabastan Lestrange, Loss of Identity, Memory Alteration, Memory Charm | Obliviate (Harry Potter), Morally Grey Harry Potter, Murder, Mystery, No redemption, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Short Chapters, Threats of Violence, Under the Influence of Horcruxes, but i hope someone maybe enjoys it a little?!, mostly writing this for myself, no beta we die like men, you can take the memories out of harry but you can't take the personality from her</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:27:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekatsim/pseuds/ekatsim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with a deal between a witch and a wizard, a love undone by an act of betrayal that tore apart everything the wizarding world once knew.</p><p>(Rewrite of Obliviate)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Harry Potter &amp; Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Narcissa Black Malfoy &amp; Harry Potter, Rabastan Lestrange/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>30th June 1997</em>
</p><p>It was chaos as Dumbledore fell from the Astronomy Tower, war breaking out between members of the Order stationed at Hogwarts and Death Eaters attempting to flee, led by what seemed to at first be a smaller group of death-eaters. Draco Malfoy, as white as the snow from fear and his hands shaking so violent he feared he would lose his wand amongst the chaos stumbling to a stop to see Harri Potter sprinting across the grounds, her hair whipping violently against the wind, followed by what first appeared to be a dark shadow, the wind carrying their voices and distorting them as they went. His dazed stumble closer interrupted by a sharp tug at his hair, dragging him backwards and down from sight, the voice of his god-father hissing in his ear,</p><p>"-Get down!"</p><p>The dark shadow was closer to Harri Potter now, his form clearer against the darkening sky, his face hollow and snake-like, features contorted in an ugly snarl, the girl in front of him now having of stopped her run to face him directly, her own words spewing out in an angry hiss he couldn't decipher,</p><p>"He's going to kill her," unaware of his own words tumbling from his mouth, "That's Voldem-"</p><p>"Quiet!" Snape hissed, his grip tightening on his arm, still peering out as eagerly as Draco, terrified of what they were to see but unable to look away, each second passing as if he was reliving it in photographs, a white hand reaching out with long claw-like nails to try and caress at her face, losing its grip as she turned away, taking her paces away, unseeing of his wand in his hand, raising to point at her, a flash of green briefly blinding them before revealing a scene like no other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>30th June 1998</em>
</p><p>Draco Malfoy would never know exactly what had happened two years ago. Stood neatly dressed beside his parents to witness the one year anniversary of Albus Dumbledore's death and the anniversary that their lord, Voldemort, at long last came into power. The man in question still looking reptilian in nature, his snake Nagini coiled by his feet as he spoke to them, giving the illusion of happiness and togetherness when Draco could not think of a time that the wizarding world was more divided. Wizards and Witches living their lives in fear of being the next victim of their lord's rage.</p><p>Everything had gone to hell when Dumbledore died, and when Harri Potter seemed to of dropped all previously held values and those she cared for in favor of supporting Voldemort's rule, green eyes lost when staring down those she once cared for.</p><p>It was easy to guess what had happened, there was only one spell that could've erased her memory and only one wizard who could've cast it. But what had led him to decide against killing her hung around like a heavy chain, wondering when he would grow tired of her and finally finish what he had seemingly vowed to do.</p><p>Yet one year had passed, and Harri Potter was still alive. Stood at the right of the stage, face smiling and happy as she watched Voldemort speak, obediently clapping along with the crowd when it drew to a close. Turning his head to his left to catch sight of his god-father, Snape standing as emotionless as he always did, eyes pointed downwards to the stage, undaring to look upwards.</p><p>Nobody had ever spoken about what had happened, yet it didn't dull his curiosity. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"-seventeen is a big milestone for a young witch."</p><p>"Don't you mean a big opportunity for everyone else?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was one-word Rabastan Lestrange could use to describe Harri Potter, and that was <em>wow</em>. A singular word that encompassed everything he saw and felt whenever she was in his line of sight, long dark hair always in some form of difficult looking style, olive skin that looked soft to the touch, lips always smiling and eyes that promised him she was just who she was looking for.</p><p>Of course, there were things he didn't like, such as the intricate and heavy-looking ring on her hand. Dragging him from all his daydreams with the dark reminder that anyone who grew too close to her was in danger. An unspoken presence that followed her around.</p><p>But the shadow was not entirely inhuman, not immune to distractions. Distractions that were very poorly kept secret, rumors of his sister-in-law's affair with the Dark Lord not entirely unheard of, giving Harri Potter brief moments of unburdened freedom whilst her fiancee's eyes were elsewhere. Meeting her at this moment as she spoke to Narcissa Malfoy, drink in hand and dark hair cascading down her back, a deep red gown decorated with gold trimming fitting for the occasion.</p><p>"Happy birthday, Miss Potter."</p><p>"Rabastan." Narcissa greeted first, Harri's head tilting to take him in with a smile, eyes following his mock courtesy. </p><p>"Thank you." Harri answered as he straightened, "Are you having fun?"</p><p>"Life is always fun when you're around, Harri. But what is more important is if you're having fun, seventeen is a big milestone for a young witch."</p><p>"Don't you mean a big opportunity for everyone else?" Harri asked, lifting her glass to her lips as her eyes flickered to the podium across the room where two large chairs sat, Voldemort in the larger of the two chairs with Bellatrix Lestrange at his side, her dress largely exposing exactly what she wanted the man beside her to pay attention to, this trick seemingly working, temporarily at least, a momentary frown on Harri's lips betraying her thoughts before this was quickly wiped from her face in exchange for a smile to Rabastan "I am after all finally the official heir to the noble houses of Potter and Black."</p><p>"Excuse me, Harri." Narcissa interrupted, "I must go speak to Lucius." Harri's eyes trailing after the older woman for a moment before flickering back to Bellatrix, shoulders slumping as she hastily downed the rest of her drink, the glass hastily replaced by an apparating house elf that disappeared as soon as a new glass was in her hand, eyes flickering back to Rabastan with an explanation,</p><p>"She's my personal house-elf, I offered her a holiday in exchange for keeping my glass full."</p><p>"Aren't you forbidden from drinking too much?" Rabastan teased, their corner conversations having become a regular occurrence, Harri telling him more and more each time of the reality behind the charade, the mask up for those around them,</p><p>"Yes, but as you can see..." green eyes darting back to the podium, "He is far too distracted to notice."</p><p>"Won't he notice later?"</p><p>"That implies he'll be near my side later." placing her glass down on the small floating table beside them, "Well, shouldn't you be offering me a dance on my birthday?"</p><p>"Unfortunately I quite enjoy my head being connected to my body."</p><p>"If he is allowed to look at another woman's breasts-" </p><p>"Alright, alright..." quickly stepping back to allow him to bow before extending his hand, "May I have this dance?"</p><p>"I knew you couldn't resist," Harri teased, slipping her ringed hand into his and allowing him to lead her into the crowd of dancers, falling into the motion of the waltz, palms against the other as they followed the motion in a circle, just as they had practiced months past when Narcissa was first attempting to break Harri Potter into a pureblood lady at the request of Voldemort, the girl back then much more shy and timid than she was today, hardened by Voldemort's unforgiving nature.</p><p>"You're better at dancing, but still not as good as me." Rabastan teased as they spun again, his hand finding her waist as they stepped in time, </p><p>"I think you've been the one drinking if you think that I'm the weaker dancer." Harri answered, "I'm the one that trained you after all."</p><p>"You're the one that kept stepping on my toes."</p><p>"Because you kept getting your toes under my feet."</p><p>"Brave words for someone that didn't understand the reason for all the dancing."</p><p>"That is unfair!" Harri gasped, pulling from him in sync with the other dancers to spin before catching his hand again, "You weren't the one with amnesia."</p><p>"Excuses, excuses-"</p><p>It had been too late to notice the danger before it was there, their hands pulled apart by another taking Harri's hand and pulling her to face away from him, another wrapping around her waist, "Shall we dance?" noticing the barely subtle way Harri pulled from his hands as the rest of the dancers moved away along with him, taking his place on the outskirts of the crowd as Voldemort approached like a snake in the grass, a threat that most others would not notice, one that Harri clearly hadn't missed as pale hands ran down the sides of her arms before catching her wrists and lifting her hands up to join together in an embrace around his neck, his hands moving to take her by one at the back of her neck and the other around her waist to tip her backward before back upward and closer to him, both stepping in motion backward for a moment before forwards, each motion clearly led by him with no input from the girl he was dragging around like a puppet.</p><p>And in a sick way, Rabastan realized as he watched on, that was how he viewed her. Something that hadn't been so obvious once Dumbledore had fallen and Harri had been reintroduced to the death-eaters as someone suddenly and deeply important to their lord. When he had once almost believed that she truly loved him as he loved her. A chance so drastic and clear before him now as his hand took hers, lifting it into the air and down as he moved to stand behind her, wrapping her back into an embrace that her hands quickly caught, pulling his hands away from her only to be quickly caught again and tugged backward into him in one fluid motion to lift and spin them in a circle, Harri taking the spin the second her feet were back on the floor to break free from his hold again and step back once more.</p><p>Perhaps Harri still loved him, the two rejoining in dance once more as his hand ran up her back, an unmistakable shiver following this before he tipped her backward once more before pulling her back to him. And perhaps he still loved her, if he was even capable of such an emotion. His possessiveness charged by something he couldn't understand as his brother finally reached his side,</p><p>"Maybe she'd be marrying you instead if you could dance like that." the crowd's applause drowning his brothers mocking out along with whatever Voldemort was whispering in Harri's ear, her eyes briefly flickering to meet his before quickly away as Voldemort stalked back to his chair, Harri following after moments later.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm glad people are enjoying this! I also made a video for this fic if you want to check it out -- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iLcK5pD8Dac&amp;ab_channel=akirakurusu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The reality was that Harri Potter had few friends she could call true and rely on. And following Voldemort toward the two chairs set out for them, it was clearer than ever who these true friends were.</p><p>Bellatrix, who stood to the side of the chairs they were walking toward, her smile tight-lipped and eyes screaming for murder could pretend all she liked in the public eye that she wanted to be nothing more than Harri's mentor, but Harri knew the truth. That given the chance the older woman would slit her throat and enjoy the blood that came from the wound. </p><p>Her sister, Narcissa, was the opposite of this. A woman who truly wanted to help Harri figure out this world she had entered into, to try and provide insight on how to swim and not sink. Turning her head to try and catch the comforting smile the woman could always offer, only to find Rabastan.</p><p>Rabastan, she had once doubted. So wary of what his intentions were, and sometimes she still wondered what his heart truly wanted. But he had always stuck by her side, even when she tried to shake him off. A choice she now worried would bring him harm as she took her seat beside Voldemort, the place he always told her she should be. That their bond, one that no other wizard or witch could understand, came first.</p><p>But when he went off waging wars and tearing families apart, living a life in a world outside of her whilst refusing her the right to experience the world too, it left her feeling distant from him. The loneliness only worsening when he came home to place his attention elsewhere.</p><p>"Are you not happy, Harri?" Voldemort's voice drifted in, pulling her gaze from the dancing crowd back to him, "Is this not to your liking?"</p><p>"It's perfect, thank you." perfect would've been a quieter night, perhaps a trip out from Britain, or even an hour or two with Narcissa to shop in the places she only ever heard of. But she supposed it was nice to be amongst crowds she rarely got to entertain, to dance with Rabastan and gossip with Narcissa about what other witches were wearing. Their silence only lasting so long before Bellatrix's voice drifted in,</p><p>"My lord, would you like to dance with me?"</p><p>"I'm sure I heard Rodolphus saying he wanted a dance, Bella." Harri interjected, trying her best to look passive, "Why don't you ask him?"</p><p>"What a lovely idea." Voldemort agreed, both watching as with a strained expression Bellatrix took off in search of her husband, "What say you, Harri? Will you dance with Rabastan again?"</p><p>"You looked busy, my lord." Harri answered, trying to keep her gaze anywhere else but his face, "I had to seek a dance elsewhere."</p><p>"Harri, you know that you must only ask what you desire from me to receive it." the thought that this was anything but some freedom passed through her mind darkly for a moment, "What is it you desire? Another dance?"</p><p>There was something unexplainable about how exhausted dancing with Voldemort left her, something about the way he pulled her like a puppet to match his movements, leaving no room for input from her, that dragged her energy so violently. The thought of dancing again unbearable.</p><p>"I only wish to be by your side."</p><p>There were ways to keep him happy, to gain the attention he would sometimes provide to her that truly made her think that they were in love, only for something to pull her from that dream, from that shower of love and affection she craved. Whether that be by his own actions, or someone else, that someone typically Bellatrix who seemed as hooked on that affection as she was. Both prepared to make the other bleed to be the one to receive that affection.</p><p>"You always will be."</p><p>Relieved that he seemed to be, for the moment, satisfied with her answers, Harri finally turned her attention back to the crowd, combing through the numbers of witches and wizards to pick out faces she knew. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were now dancing, however, seemed unable to put any more distance between each other as they did so. Narcissa seemed to of finally roped Lucius into a dance after hours of trying and Draco Malfoy was in the corner talking and laughing away with a small group she longed to join.</p><p>Draco was another friend she hadn't quite figured out yet, the boy her age torn between putting as much distance between them as possible, perhaps out of fear of her fiancee, and getting to know her as much as he could. Rabastan nearby locked in a hushed conversation with Severus Snape, another who seemed torn between staying by her side and putting distance between them, this decision entirely balanced on who she was with when they crossed paths.</p><p>And today, that had been a decision of distance. Trying her best to lipread what Severus and Rabastan were discussing with such heat, both occasionally stealing sideward glances before finally, Severus looking up to catch her gaze, they separated from each other, pacing to opposite sides of the room where Rabastan rejoined with his brother, Bellatrix making her way back to them with a face like thunder toward Harri. Wondering what she had done in a past life to generate so much hate from the older woman. </p><p>Whatever crime she had seemingly committed, it was punishable by death in the eyes of Bellatrix. Their first meeting ending with Bellatrix casting crucio, this punished quickly by Voldemort. Despite his warning, Harri had then sworn to never be alone with the woman if Voldemort was not around to intervene. Harri's own magical ability haphazard, never allowed the time to practise or try to resolve the difficulties with casting spells. Both Narcissa and Snape when asked for advice telling her she needed to clear her mind first.</p><p>But clearing her mind was a difficult task, every time she tried she was faced with a hurricane of emotions that threatened to drown her. Settling instead to try and drown them out with other pursuits. A task that was growing increasingly more difficult as the days passed.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>